


【洋灵】在除夕夜恋爱（pwp）

by Northern_ballad



Category: ABD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_ballad/pseuds/Northern_ballad





	【洋灵】在除夕夜恋爱（pwp）

今年大年三十李英超是一个人在家过的，李振洋本来是二十九就能回国的，但是秀场出了问题要延后三天才能回家。

李英超在电话里听到这个消息的时候他正在超市里买东西，购物车里满满的都是食材。他和李振洋结婚有三年了，早已练就一手好厨艺，而李振洋在外出差已经半个月，李英超想着他的Alpha是吃不惯国外食物的所以决定一定要在明天除夕夜给他做一顿丰盛的年夜饭。

电话那边李振洋一直在给他道歉，李英超机械的回应着“没事啊洋哥，工作重要，我一个人也可以。”挂了电话愣了快有一个世纪之久，有什么东西从眼睛里滚出来时李英超才反应过来，用手背胡乱抹了一下眼泪，然后慢吞吞的把购物车里的食材都放回原位，最后拿了一袋子速冻饺子就去结账了。

李英超回家的时候觉得身体不太对劲，外面明明下着雪他身上却莫名燥热冒着冷汗，这几天应该是他的发情期了。暗暗祈祷推迟两天，他的Alpha不在身边，如果发情的话后果不堪设想。

外面鞭炮齐鸣，烟花爆竹在空气中炸开吵的李英超耳根子有点疼。几个饺子吃得索然无味，洗了碗就躺在沙发上发愣。

他给李振洋打了几个电话，那边都是忙音无人接听，是真的很忙吧，不知道他有没有好好吃饭。给李振洋发了一条微信，想了想又带上了一张俏皮的表情包就进浴室洗澡了。

 

李振洋其实下午就回国了，他准备给李英超一个惊喜，今天是他和李英超的恋爱纪念日，五年前的今天他向李英超表白，开始了长达五年的感情。

他就在家附近，把卜凡和岳明辉一起拖了过来，这可苦了这对甜蜜温这地方原本是一片荒地，被李振洋买了下来建成了乐游园，修建了全市最高的摩天轮，他家小孩儿上次要去做摩天轮来着但是李振洋太忙了一直没有机会带他去，这次他家小孩儿想坐几次就坐几次。

手机在口袋里振动，备注是小王子大人，Alpha愉悦的接起电话准备让他家小孩儿来看这个惊喜，结果那边出了意外。

李英超洗澡的时候身体就开始不对劲儿了，全身燥热脚底发软，还好拖鞋防滑的不然就在浴室里摔倒了。后穴空虚难耐开始渗出水来，李英超大口大口的呼吸着空气只觉得越来越难受，还没穿衣服就一头栽倒在床上。

他发情了。意识到这点的时候李英超又绝望又害怕，蜷缩在被子里面拨通了李振洋的电话。

“洋哥...哥哥我好难受唔...啊...哈”  
“你怎么了? 李英超?!”  
“哥哥快来操我啊..呜呜好难受”

李振洋惊觉近期是李英超的发情期，在电话里安抚了几句立马发动了车子赶回家。

而李英超在那边已经受不住了，眼睛湿漉漉的，恍恍惚惚的把手伸进后穴里抚慰自己，他在找李振洋平时最爱往死里操的那一点，omega委委屈屈的哭着，嘴巴说不出一句完整的话，只能断断续续吐出“洋洋”和“哥哥”几个字。

一根手指根本满足不了，三根手指一起伸进蜜穴里连带着淫水声搅的咕噜咕噜响。过一会三根手指也不能满足后穴的需求了，李英超把床头柜最下格的黑色按摩棒拿出来，此时狰狞又冷冰冰的一根按摩棒在李英超眼里像是救世主。

omega毫不犹豫的把按摩棒插进自己的菊穴里，爽的不自觉发出一声淫叫。右手把控着按摩棒用尽儿的往里捅，左手摸上自己的胸揉捏，像Alpha平时欺负他那样，把乳头放两指之间捻捏。乳房被蹂躏的有点胀痛了，但这只能让omega更爽，被冷落的玉茎可怜的挺立在双腿间，李英超根本不能全部都兼顾到。

想起他高大又英俊的Alpha在床上猛烈的顶撞他，边撞边嘴上欺负他叫老公才肯放过，小omega哭哭啼啼的嘴里一直呢喃爱人的名字。

李振洋回到家的时候李英超已经在崩溃的边缘，omega无助的缩成一团，看见李振洋进来的时候明显愣住了，什么都没问爬过来便扑进了他的怀里 。

Alpha衣物上还沾着刚融化的雪花，明明是冷冰冰的却让omega无比安心。

李英超是光裸着身子，不着寸缕，从李振洋的角度看过去正好能看见他后穴吞吃黑色按摩棒的淫靡情景。爱怜的捧住李英超的脸，声音沙哑带着歉意:“宝宝对不起...对不起...哥哥忘了你最近发情期。”

“洋哥我好难受...我很想你...我需要你”omega拽着他的袖子，是乞求的语气。身体不自觉往他最安心的人身上靠，他的Alpha信息素是清新的松柏味，有点雨后竹叶的味道，十分好闻。

小omega的信息素在房间里几近爆炸，快把李振洋甜齁了。本着omega和Alpha互相吸引的自然规律，不用做任何前戏李振洋已经硬的快爆炸了。

进入的时候李英超满足的哭了出来，李振洋平时总喜欢逗他，会慢条斯理的磨他的敏感点，动作缓慢而有力，但今天他勤勤恳恳的一下一次凿进omega的最深处，又准又恨。

“哥哥好棒...我好想你...你不在我就要疯了...唔啊...啊要死了”  
“...以后再也不会丢下你一个人”

李英超前面的性器完全没有碰过，临近高潮边缘就快要射了，李振洋立马上前含住他的玉茎，像是赎罪，像是弥补这几天的错误。

omega推他的头推了几次无果只好泄在了他的嘴巴里，李振洋俯下身与他交换了一个咸腥的吻。

“叫老公”肠液就是最好的润滑剂，花穴的嫩肉紧紧包裹着Alpha的性器，omega的生殖腔已经被操开正大门外开等待着李振洋的侵犯。

“老公...射给我...老公...洋洋...老公啊”李英超苦苦求饶。“射给你，全都给你。”精液顺理成章的进入了最私密的地方。把小omega的眼角的泪水舔掉，温柔的与他接了一个冗长的吻。

外面烟花绽放，绚烂无比。  
新年的钟声敲响了。

李振洋把他的小孩抱进怀里在客厅的落地窗面前站定，从这个角度正好能看见李振洋为他修的摩天轮，又高又亮。

“宝宝，那是送你的新年礼物。”  
“我的小王子，新年快乐。”

 

END.


End file.
